If you Can't Hang
by isleptwithkellinthesiren
Summary: Just a small cute story based on the PLOT of the song If You Can't Hang be Sleeping With Sirens. Fang tells us about his love life and how he has changed for certain people. Some Lang But mostly Fax kinda sucky so beware!


**If you can't hang-sleeping with sirens**

FANG POV

Hey guys I'm Fang, I'm 17 and I live in California. I guess I should tell you about my life right...well why don't you just follow me around for a while and you'll be able to see that I am a pretty normal guy.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I pick up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Fangy!"  
"Oh hi Lisa, what's up?"  
"I was wondering if we could go take a walk in the park as a date?"  
"Sure babe whatever you want. You want me to pick you up at 6:00?"  
"Of course."  
"Bye."  
"Bai Fangy"  
I hung up and laid back down thinking about my beautiful girl. I know that she can be bitchy but I love her anyway. I would do everything to keep her by my side.

It's around 3:00 so I decided to go to the nearest jeweler and buy her something special to show her my love. I walk in and get greeted by a lady.  
By 4:00 I found the perfect one...but it costs my entire paycheck.  
I ponder till 4:15 and decide to buy it.

*time skip*

I drive to Lisa's house in my old pick up truck. I get out and knock on her door, she comes out dressed a little to formal for a walk in the park.  
"Let's go."  
"Okay."  
We walk to my car holding hands with her leading me. I yank back on her arm and pull her into my chest. I grab her face a smash my lips to her.  
She pulls back shocked at my roughness but I growl and she comes back in kissing me back.  
"Okay now we can go." She says.  
We drive to the park and then we walk around until we find a bench in the flower garden.  
She sits next to me and I look at her pretty face.  
"Listen Fang I've been thinking for a long time..."  
"Uh oh you thinking? That's not good," I tease.  
"...and I've found somebody new and I've been cheating in you with him. So we are over." I knew this was coming goddammit! I never thought she'd stay for long but I would definitely stay.  
I felt my feeling turn cold and my heart wrench.  
"I realized that you actually liked me and you wouldn't let me use you for the things I wanted. That's what I look for in a guy, when I found Dylan and he let me use him I knew I had to settle for him."  
"Well if he's Mr. Right then I hope he takes you're filthy cheating heart and throws it away, and if there's one thing you oughta know its that if you can't hang then there's the door." I say then stand up and walk away.  
I walk to a secret place in the woods where I can think to myself.  
She's the lowest type of person I could have ever met. IA filthy cheater, a girl who was stuck in her ways and change me. I used to be a skater boy with long hair and black clothed with lip piercings, now I am a preppy jock boy. I swear to never change myself for anyone.

*huge time skip*

I read the last page of the journal from my teen years. I have change back from preppy boy into scene boy, but jot for anyone but myself.  
I now have a job in computer science, I live in a small but luxurious house. I have enough money to move to a small mansion but I live by myself no children or anything. You want to see how my life has changed over the course of 6 years? Well why don't you follow me around for a day?

I walked into my garage where my prized possession was sitting my ninja motorcycle. I put my helmet on, turned on the bike and drove away.  
I stopped by the donut shop and bought a dozen donuts to give to my employes. I then left for work.  
I got to work about 15 minutes later, once there I saw my best employee waiting there for me to open up bundled in a small blanket with a suitcase at her feet. She looked adorable with rosy cheeks and loose bun.  
"Max why are you here so early, you start at 10 it's only 8?"

"I got kicked out of my house and I knew you come here early so I wanted to ask if I could just crash here for a little while."

"Absolutely not."  
"Please just for today?!"  
"Nope...you can stay at my place while you work things out with your family?" I asked wanting to know if she ha a problem with her family or just her landlord.  
"My boyfriend... Ex boyfriend now I guess."  
"What happened you want to talk about it?"  
"Not right now, but thanks for helping me."  
I drove her back to my place, when we got there we had trouble deciding who slept where.  
"You sleep in my room and I'll move to the couch."  
"No way I'll sleep on the couch."  
"Okay how bout this we will switch for today you sleep on the bed okay? "Okay. "

*three months later*  
Well that happened three months ago. So I should update you on my personal story.  
Max and I have now filled the Antrum in each others heart. We started dating an soon got engaged. I am now happy to say that Max is pregnant with my baby. I can't wait to be a father.  
-Fang

"Fang what are you doing?" Speak of the devil and he shall come right?  
"Just writing some stuff down."  
"Come here!"  
"On my way babe."  
I walk into the kitchen and see her holding her stomach. My eyes open wide, " what's wrong?!" I ask worriedly  
"Our baby's kicking!"  
"No way really?!" I say and put my hand under her shirt and on her stomach. I feel the kicking and the tears welling up in my throat.  
I grab Max and kiss her passionately and joyfully, I love her, our baby and my life.  
OKA YOU GUYS I HUST FELT LIKE WRITING THIS BECAUSE I WAS LISTENING TO THE AMAZING SONG "IF YOU CAN'T HANG" BY SLEEPING WITH SIRENS. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  
LOVE  
-DANY


End file.
